OOS 85
Korrinoth 9, after meeting up in Oceanside after escaping Barovia, traveling to Jin-Ri in hopes of reaching Bromwich and Kiono. It occurred between sessions 40.5 and 41. Transcript the gang is on the way to jin-ri to hopefully find a way to get to bromwich to get kiono. oos-bananas has some drama going on concurrently. teer and ephemera are having a private internal conversation. lei is walking in front of them, her mind racing again, trying to get her mind off of things that are just way too much to think about and will just make her more and more upset. plosi is hopefully walking with lei or ahead of her because she has no sweet bippin' idea where jin-ri's is. Lei: after walking in silence for a bit, she realizes it just isn't working. she needs a better distraction. "hey plosi." Plosi: “Hm?” says Plosi. Lei: lei realizes that she doesn't actually have anything to follow that up, and flounders for a moment "um....well......" Plosi: Plosi looks at her, and angles his head sideways, in a kind of ‘go on’ gesture. Lei: "uh, your persona, how is it going for you?" "i--sorry, that's really out of nowhere, i just...." "i'm trying not to get too upset again," she admits Plosi: “My what? Oh— um—“ He narrows one eye. “What persona?” Lei: she gives plosi an inquisitive look in response Plosi: Plosi cocks his head at her. “I don’t follow. Do you think I’m some sort of actor?” Lei: "oh, are you--? hm. nevermind then, sorry for asking." Plosi: “Oh, wait, you must mean my Star Walk The RPG character!” “I’d completely forgotten to work on their character sheet but this would be a bang-up time, wouldn’t it?” Lei: lei opens her mouth to ask something, and then thinks better of it, and changes her mind "it's been a little while since we've talked about that. madison seraph, the ship who can also not be a ship, right?" Plosi: "Oh! Yes. I can't believe how fortunate I was to... find that character sheet just lying there in the gutter like that. Not to mention, um, all of you accepting me into the game after his... previous player... mysteriously disappeared..." "I'm thinking about taking a dip in Artificer to really take advantage of the 3d-printing tech." Lei: lei raises an eyebrow at plosi "right..." "what would he make with anna--uh, i mean with that kind of ability?" Plosi: Plosi‘s ears do not visibly twitch. “Oh, um— well, it’s been a bit, but I seem to remember, um— couldn’t you make little creatures with it? Sentries and such?” Lei: "ha, i wonder if queen joy would give you the other supplies you need for it, since you helped her out with the jabberwocky." Plosi: “Oh, you think so? I don’t know, I thought of that as more of a team thing. She’s already given us passage across the Shimmergorge.” Lei: "hmm, i wonder. if memory serves, ephemera character name, if she has one, i don't have rolled really high to convince her that you guys weren't afraid to kill..." voices trails off "well, i suppose we will just have to play again and find out. i haven't really thought about another session, though, admittedly. i didn't really think there would be one." Plosi: “It’s still fun to think about! Um— I might spin off Madison’s adventures into a ballad or something. If that’s okay.” Lei: distracted smile "of course, that would be really neat." Plosi: “...Thank you. I— I had an excellent time. You’re a brilliant— what was it? Starmaster?” Lei: "starmaster, yeah. jeffrey and cecily are a lot better, i'm not so--oh, did you know darbo and xelbari play s&s?!" Plosi: “Ah, well, I’ve never played with them. Who’s Darbo, again?” Lei: "technically the mayor of mudwall, i suppose. he went by dukazel." Plosi: “Oh— Oh! Oh. He knows Xelbari?” Lei: "right? how cool is that??" Plosi: “That’s remarkable. How in the world did you come by this information?” Lei: "xelbari mentioned it a few months ago." smiles "i really wanted to learn more about their campaign for a while, but it's funny, that doesn't seem as important now somehow..." her voice trails off into thoughtfulness Plosi: “Well... things fade with time.” Category:OOS